


But sometimes we can't have it all, right?

by milf_ahs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, rewrite of Will and JJ’s wedding but making it an angsty gay fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milf_ahs/pseuds/milf_ahs
Summary: When you meet the right person at the wrong time…my take of season 7 finale
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 14





	But sometimes we can't have it all, right?

I’m going to be honest, Jennifer and Emily were soulmates.They were soulmates because a soulmate isn’t someone who completes you, a soulmate is someone who inspires you to complete yourself. A soulmate is a best friend but more, is the one person in the whole world that knows you better than anyone in the world. A soulmate is the one that makes you be the best “you” you could ever be. A soulmate is someone who understands you like no other, loves you like no one else, will be there for you forever, no matter what.

That was the case of Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. The pair of profilers went through a lot but had become stronger than ever. They found a familiar feeling in each other. They were made to be together. But the universe changed plans...

And there was Emily, at her soulmate wedding, remembering every time together. Every memory was there, stuck in her mind. 

_ “Are you mine?” Emily asked her, their fingers interlaced. _

_ “I am yours,” she said with a smile. “And you are mine.” _

_ “Forever?” The brunette asked.  _

_ “Forever” The blonde replied.  _

_ That promise didn’t last long and it was broken like a lot more.  _

  
  


_ "If you had to choose between me and her, choose her. Because if you really loved me there wouldn't be any other choice." That is what Emily said to JJ, in that time girlfriend, when she started seeing Will. _

  
  


This was not supposed to happen. Emily sould be the one waitting for JJ at the altar. But it was Will. 

The last few days the brunette decided to come back to London and start from cero. She made that decision because she could not see the love of her life marrying another person and being happy with someone else. Her feelings for the blonde agent were so strong and she could not keep them in.  _ “It was the best option”  _ Emily repeated to herself like a mantra. 

After Jen got married and they started dancing Emily walked near the younger woman. "One last dance?" was all that Emily let out of her lips. "One last dance." The other girl said with a little sad smile. She took hold of her hand and pulled her close. They danced at the rhythm of the music. It would be their last one... The brunette tried not to break down into tears, "does it really have to end? Please tell me you won’t go." Jen asked softly at the taller woman’s ear. Emily couldn't bring herself to face her and swallowed the lump in his throat. She knew it had to end. And so it did. That very night. Was the end for both of them. Those were her last words that JJ said to her. 

The saddest part was that they really loved each other.

The both of them might have been naive, but at least the two of them knew it was something. They knew there was something deeper under all the kisses, all the hugs, all the laughs. The ache in her heart only proved it. The pain that she felt must have meant you cherished it. And you wondered if JJ felt the same way. 

They started as strangers, went to coworkers, friends and to be lovers. Now, this finished with them as strangers again, but this time with memories. The only thing that was left was their feelings for each other and all the memories. 

As the years went by they'd wonder what life could have been if the other was still next to them... 


End file.
